White Magic, A Diabolik Lovers Fanfiction
by chenzmei31
Summary: Haruna Sakamaki, daughter of Ayato and Yui, have no idea about her true self, struggling and fitting in her high school life. She didn't know that she possessed white magic which is rare for a dhampir like her. She must put things right as the Mystic Priestess which could stop the soul of a witch that haunts her nights always, even though she's inside the mansion
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Behind those Pink Orbs

Name: Haruna Sakamaki

Age: 13

Parents: Ayato Sakamaki (father) Yui Komori (mother)

Personality: Shy, Modest, Kind, Bookish, a bit loner

Hair Colour: Red

Eye Colour: Sherbet Pink

Hobbies: Reading, Writing

Hidden Abilities: White Magic, third eye, teleportation

Haruna's POV

I'm Haruna Sakamaki, 13 years old and a first year high school student. I lived with the Sakamakis, which are family of pure born vampires. But as for our state, I, along with my two older cousins, are dhampirs which are half vampires and half humans. My mother, Yui Sakamaki, was a former human for she told me that dad made her a vampire after I was born. We used to go to school by night but in our primary years, we used to attend day school, a regular school where we used to feel the sunlight and the fresh air. We could handle the sunlight for we are only half vampires.

Uncle Reiji said that we should take night school in high school for we are old enough to handle ourselves. Oh, we are like working students who used to do jobs in day and to study at night. As I observed in our mansion for my thirteen years living there, I realized that we are different from our uncles for they are sometimes weird or cold! Also, my father, Ayato Sakamaki, is always away in the Underworld because he is the current head of the vampires. He is always busy, and the only person I could express myself is, my mom.

By the way, my surroundings froze as broken glasses from our window flew and scattered into pieces. My pink eyes followed the creatures that crashed our home. They were wolves, wolves with pure white eyes as if they were blind! I felt myself floating on the air on my white shirt and black jumper. After that, I lost my sight and everything went white.

"Haruna? Wake up!" I heard Tsubaki waking me up so I jolted up from my bed.

"What happened?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"You are mumbling something while sleeping! Are you okay?"she asked as she pushed her purple hair back.

"Maybe I'm just having a dream. Is it school time already?" I asked, not minding the time as I am too exhausted from my sleep.

She shook her head and said, "No. This is just an ordinary Saturday. Wanna go wonder around the garden? It's kinda boring inside this mansion," she said happily.

"Sure, let me take a bath first," I said.

After taking a bath, I look myself at the mirror. I see a girl with red hair, wearing a bow clip, a pink blouse with black shorts. My red hair flows straight within my waist as I comb it carefully. You know, I have a little secret that nobody knows. As I think about it, my pink orbs started to water as it streamed down on my face. Tears are streaming continuously as I started to sob.

My secret is that my eyes show everyone that I'm happy living inside this fancy mansion like everything is here. But deep inside, I'm sad because in school, I was bullied by higher levels because of my weak side from fighting other students. I don't want to rebel against my family, I just want happiness, that's all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Name: Tsubaki Sakamaki

Age: 15

Parents: Reiji Sakamaki (father), Ana Tamaki (mother, deceased, original character)

Personality: Bubbly, kind, energetic

Hair Colour: Purple

Eye Colour: Black

Hobbies: Reading romantic novels, experimenting, exploring inside the mansion

Hidden Abilities: Casting Spells, illusion

Tsubaki's POV

Lady, be a lady, urgghh! I'm very sick of it! Dad wanted me to be a Damsel in Distress! I hate being a perfect lady and I'm not a perfectionist like him! By the way, my name is Tsubaki Sakamaki, 15 years old and a third year high school student. I'm the daughter of that pigeon's Reiji Sakamaki.

My mother had died when giving birth to me based from dad's statements. I can see in his face that he's lying to me. Because of his passion in experimenting potions like that, I have a feeling that he only used my mother as a lab rat and sucked her blood out of her. Even though we are dhampirs, we don't have fangs and we are not drawn to blood, just like normal humans. When I was younger, I was close with dad like I'm going to cry if he's not by my side but as time passed, I grew distant from him.

I am close to my younger cousins, especially to Haruna and her mother, Aunt Yui since I have no mother so I'm attached to her. I felt really sad for Haruna because Uncle Ayato had no idea about her! She is smart and good when it comes to extemporaneous speeches and writing essays and also how good she is when it comes to studies and books. Just don't mention the word Mathematics to her. How could she be a bookworm since Uncle Ayato isn't good in English?

This Saturday, I got up early from my soft bed. I checked out of my room and noticed that everyone was still sleeping. I caught a glimpse from my window that the sun is shining brightly. It is 3:00 in the afternoon. I take this as an advantage to take a bath first. I wear a purple sleeveless shirt, black skirt with white sandals. I styled my hair with a small bun and some of my hair still flowing. I then proceeded to Haruna's door but instead of snoring, I heard she's mumbling something.

"Is she dreaming?" I asked myself. I got scared that someone entered her room so I teleported myself inside her room. She's sweating and shaking heavily as her pink curtains blocked the beautiful sunlight in her room. I ran immediately to her and wake her up.

"What happened?" she asked as sweat dropped down from her hair.

"You are mumbling something while sleeping! Are you okay?"

"Maybe I'm just dreaming. Is it school time?"

"No. It's just an ordinary Saturday. Wanna go wonder around the garden? It's kinda boring inside here."  
"Sure, let me take a bath first," she replied smiling.

You know, Haruna is sometimes weird. I don't know why and I can't even explain what's going on with her. Maybe, she's seeing someone or something that we can't see with our eyes. Is it possible for dhampirs to have a sixth sense? Well, it's impossible though. I got out from her room, closing the door behind me. To my surprise, I saw a leak from the side of the wall near Haruna's room. I ignored it 'cause it's kinda creepy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Name: Shiro Sakamaki

Age: 14

Parents: Shu Sakamaki (father), Lucille Wilson (mother)

Personality: Cool headed, lazy, deadbeat, prankster

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Blue

Hobbies: Listening to music, making pranks to his cousins, sleeping

Hidden Abilities: Apportation, enhance strength, telekinesis

Shiro's POV

Yes, I know that my cousins never mentioned me in this story so I'm going to introduce myself. I'm Shiro Sakamaki, 14 years old and a second year high school student. I'm the only son of Shu Sakamaki and the only youth in this household. My mother, Lucille, is out for some sort of investigations which Uncle Reiji won't tell us. I think I inherited my father's laziness for I haven't help Haruna, Tsubaki, Uncle Reiji and Aunt Yui when it come to household chores and I also I could play lots of musical instruments not only violin and piano. But I'm not like my father who is always quiet 'cause I love making pranks which I learned from Uncle Ayato and Laito though I'm not a bully, I just love making fun of Haruna and Tsubaki.

But, even though I make fun of them, I cared for them so, much since I'm the only male for the cousins. There are only three of us who are still studying in high school, more like night school. You know what, we always get bored here 'cause we can't live like other children or like the other students from our school. Yes, this mansion is pretty big but way to dumb. But, our family is very weird. Well, I know why because we are family of vampires but we can't get gloomy all the times, especially Uncle Reiji which I always make fun of his experiments or his chemistry books.

This Saturday, I am lying near the rose bush, I heard a laugh coming from granny (Tsubaki I mean) who is with Haruna. I think they got bored also since it is quiet inside. I immediately sat up and dusted off my green hoodie and dark pants, walking over them, "Hey, guys!" I greeted, waving my hand to them. Tsubaki make a face again as if she's annoyed to see me. Yes, we always argue and Haruna becomes our referee that I or Tsubaki always ended up punching her face.

"Hi, Shiro! What are you doing here?" Tsubaki asked crossing her arms against her chest as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Nothing! I'm just sleeping on the nearby bush!" I snapped back.

"Hi, Shiro-san! It's good to see you," Haruna greeted me, smiling as her pink orbs stared at my blue eyes. As far as I thought, she's is the only cousin who is kind to me, who accepted my personality and treat us as best friends, not just cousins who have deep hatred with each other. They invited me if we could walk around so I said yes. Recently, our cousin, Haruna was acting weird, even though she's smiling and kind to us. Tsubaki also shared this thought to me as she always observed that she's quiet, even when taking our family dinner. We didn't know if her parents or our other uncles had noticed but she always having nightmares. Whenever Tsubaki wakes me up, she always tell me that we need to sleep next to Haruna. I'm really worried for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Name: Justin Mukami

Age: 13

Parents: Azusa Mukami (father), Mina Shinrou (mother, original character)

Personality: Cold-hearted, genius intellect, introvert

Hair Colour: Blue-green

Eye Colour: Dark Blue

Hobbies: Studying

Hidden Abilities: Gray magic, telekinesis

(In one of Azusa's ending in the game, he and Yui had three children but since Yui ended up with Ayato in this fanfic, I decided to make an original character to be Azusa's wife.)

Justin's POV

"Justin! We're getting late! You better get hurry!" my older sister, Melissa, shouted as she knocked on my door hardly. Damn, she's so annoying! I mean, I know what I'm going to do. She didn't need to shout on me. Well, I'm not yet done with my homework in Mathematics. I need to finish this in a minute. At last, I closed my notebook and put it back on my bag as I finished answering the problems. Melissa didn't care so much when it comes to studies as she focuses herself in practicing her vocal cords.

I soon got out from my room, closing the blue-painted door behind me carefully, until, "Whoah! Will you please stop doing that?!" I scolded at our younger sister, Christina, who always made fun of me. She's only nine years of age and dad let her study in night, like me and my older sister did in our primary years. She just ran downstairs where Melissa is waiting.

"Why are you late again?" she asked as her purple eyes looked mine.

"I'm not done with my homework yet so I had to finish it. Also, you don't need to shout outside my room, sis!" I said coldly then proceeded outside where our car is ready. The car travelled for about 15 minutes since there's no shortcut and we need to pass the woods.

"Justin, meet me at the exit this 1:00 o'clock so that we can go home together. The three of us, okay?" she said as she hopped out from the car, holding Christina on her hand. I sighed like I don't care and got out from the vehicle. I looked up from the sky, where it is starting to get dark as black clouds started to cover the beautiful twilight.

"Haruna, we're going now! We're going to meet you here by 12:30. Good luck!" I heard a voice near me coming from the tall girl with purple hair said cheerfully as she walked towards the large school with a boy with her. They waved their goodbyes to my only classmate, Haruna Sakamaki who smiled at them. She sighed and walked slowly towards the door, now wearing a sad face.

She is always like this, a bit weird and quiet while in class, she is the person who questions our teacher always about the lesson so she could understand it clearly. Also, she had a strange scent, as if she's not a normal girl. I'm not saying she's abnormal, but, she's probably like us. The Sakamakis are very powerful family and I want to study them.

"In some cultures, they believed that if a blood moon appears, it is a sign that a witch is awakened from its hundred year sleep, coming from the Underworld. Some priestesses believe that the best way to drive the witch was to do a ritual and to summon a Valkyrie's Circle, which is a magic circle with white aura, opposing the black ones." as expected, Haruna raised her right hand again, ready to ask some questions again.

"Yes, Sakamaki?"

"Ma'am, how did the witch awakened? Did some people tried to wake her up from her nutshell?" she asked innocently.

"To answer your question, yes. Some theories said that vampires supposed to summon the witch's spirit. They used the blood of the certain girl to make an essence to revive the witch so that it will turn the world in eternal darkness."

"But, how do they summon the Valkyrie's circle? The magic circle, I mean?" she asked again while taking notes of our teacher's notes.

"It was only called Valkyrie's circle 'cause its appearance was similar to that Viking's circle. Class dismissed! We'll continue this tomorrow, Ms. Sakamaki," the teacher said as she walked away.

************************************************************************************************************************************We are on our way to home when suddenly, Haruna came in my mind, her different scent. "Melissa? Your close friend with Haruna, right? Do you find anything strange about her?" I asked my sister as she talked to Christina.

"Haruna, she is the kindest person you'll ever meet. She is shy but when she gain friends, she is very talkative. Don't you talk to her and why are you asking?" she said.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't mind about it." I replied. There is really something strange about her and she also looked familiar to me as if I met her a long time ago.


End file.
